


Languages

by magikfanfic



Category: Longmire (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, henry is mentioned but does not appear in fic, mentions of martha longmire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 22:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13691481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magikfanfic/pseuds/magikfanfic
Summary: How many languages does Henry Standing Bear speak?





	Languages

**Author's Note:**

> Smallest, tiniest little character study that might be completely off the mark, but I have just started watching the show, and I am having all sorts of feelings about Walt and Henry and their relationship.

“How many languages does Henry know anyway?” Vic asks like it’s her right to know, the way she asks so many things, which is one reason why Walt likes her company.

Walt’s only answer, though, is to laugh until Vic, fed up and confused and completely unable to read him because she doesn’t know that language, stomps off.

But that night Walt thinks about the question while outside the snow falls all around. It’s not silent the way people think; that comes later when it’s done and the world has been covered with a thick blanket. Now there’s the sound, the light, make too much noise and you’ll miss it, sound of snow, which always reminds him of the noise his fingers used to make through Henry’s hair on the terribly few occasions when Henry let him try and braid it, practice for when Cady was older Walt called it even if they both knew better, even if Martha knew better and was fine with it because she’d learned by then that Walt was hers but Walt was also Henry’s and he could manage both without leaving either of them feeling alone or wanting for more.

How many languages does Henry know? Enough, Walt supposes, to always be able to talk himself out of something or into something or around something or through. Enough to lose Walt in all the twists and turns when he needs to because he does need to sometimes. Walt is Henry’s and Henry is Walt’s, but Henry also belongs to things that Walt will never understand no matter how much he tries, how much he learns. This used to unnerve him, bother him, worry him the way that Cady not speaking to anyone, even Henry, bothers him, but it doesn’t anymore. Henry learned, long ago, how to speak to Walt in the way that they both need and understand. It’s in the tapping of a hammer on his roof, it’s a reckless move to keep him safe, it’s a finger dragged across his face from brow to chin while Walt closes his eyes because he trusts Henry so damn much.

How many languages does Henry Standing Bear speak? As many as he wants to along with the one Walt needs him to, which is, in Walt’s biased opinion, the best one of them all.


End file.
